The Demon Maid's Undergarments
by Sylvan Moon
Summary: A strange situation leaves Oga no choice but to choose some underwear for Hilda. I can only guess what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

This is a pure crack story that I literally dreamed up. I have no idea why I dream about such things. Whatever... Expect silliness, some OOC from both Hilda and Oga, and mature content. Read at your own risk!

* * *

"Hey you! You're the one they call Oga Tatsumi, aren't you? The Baby on Board Brawler?" The punk with the blue mohawk jeered. "I'm from St. Hishida High School.. When I defeat you I'll..."

**Wham!**

A fist going 80 kilometers per hour suddenly collided with his left jaw, sending him hurtling towards a garbage dumpster.

"Ayeeeeeee!" The punk screamed. His two burly cohorts stood paralyzed with disbelief, not budging an inch to help their comrade.

A white haired guy made a face at Oga. "Was that really necessary? He wasn't even finished speaking yet."

Oga scratched his head, then picked his nose. "Not interested. Besides, I'm late already." He nonchalantly held up a bag of groceries. "My mom is teaching Hilda the proper way to make croquettes. If I don't hurry, Hilda's going to make it the demon way with the excuse that she already has the ingredients for it." He shuddered at the thought.

"Da buh!" Baby Beel agreed, nodding solemnly. Furuichi sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. Let's get going then."

The two boys turned a corner and almost ran right into a blonde girl in a black gothic lolita get up.

"Hilda-san! What a nice surprise!" Furuichi happily exclaimed.

Hilda paid him no mind and pointedly told Oga that he was late. Furuichi slumped on the ground with the characters for "totally ignored" hanging over his head.

"So Mom and Misaki sent you to find me? That's just like them." Oga grumbled.

"OGA TATSUMI!" A sudden shout from behind made all of them turn. It was Blue Mohawk again, thoroughly enraged at his humiliation.

"Oga, who is this filth?" Hilda deadpanned.

Oga blinked. "Dunno. Never seen him before."

"You just punched him five minutes ago!" Furuichi shouted.

"How dare you forget me so fast! I'll make sure you never forget my face!" With that, Blue Mohawk took something from his jacket pocket. Furuichi's eyes became as large as saucers.

"That's dynamite, isn't it? Why the hell do you carry one with you? Are you crazy?"

Blue Mohawk laughed. "I'm the son of a Yakuza boss! I carry all kinds of weapons with me. Now take this!" With that, he swiftly lit the dynamite and threw it at the stunned trio.

The dynamite exploded and debris flew everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Furuichi was five meters away, hanging over a brick wall. Baby Beel was sitting on some grass beside the ruined sidewalk looking bewildered but unharmed. Oga lay sprawled face up on the street. On top of him sat Hilda, coughing. She was straddling his chest but facing backwards so that her back was to him.

The grocery bag Oga was carrying spilled its contents everywhere. When Hilda saw this, her fury ignited. Her green gaze settled on Blue Mohawk, who had another stick of dynamite in his hand.

"Do you know how much Oga's mother and sister are looking forward to the croquettes I will make? _DO YOU_?" The angry demon nursemaid slowly stood up from her current position, still with Oga beneath her.

Oblivious to Oga's suddenly wide open eyes staring straight under her skirt, Hilda continued. "I will make you pay dearly, you _insect_!"

"Uh, Hilda..."

"Human scum like you are not fit to walk the Earth!"

"Hilda..." Oga's face was beet red now.

Hilda drew her sword from her pink parasol and pointed it threateningly at Blue Mohawk.

"Hilda!"

The demon nursemaid turned to look behind her and glared at Oga. "What is it, fool?"

"Ummm... You're not wearing any underwear." He said in a whisper which only Hilda could hear.

By this time, Furuichi had recovered enough to get himself down from the wall and discover that Oga was still on the ground looking up at Hilda.

"Oga, you pervert! Why is it that you're the only one who gets to see Hilda-san's panties? Let's switch!" He begged. He was in full Creepichi mode.

In his mind, Oga replied. _She's not wearing any, you dumbass_. Of course, he couldn't say that out loud.

All color seemed to drain from Hilda's face after Oga's statement. In the blink of an eye, she kicked Oga so hard, he disappeared like a star in the sky.

"What did I dooooooooooooooooooooo?" His scream lasted several seconds until it faded away.

Blue Mohawk's jaw dropped when he saw what she did. He hurriedly tried to light his remaining dynamite but Hilda was too fast for him. She sliced his dynamite in half, and gave him the same kick she gave Oga, sending him to Kingdom Come.

Furuichi's gasp suddenly brought her back to reality. He was staring in horror at Baby Beel, still sitting quietly on the grass. Instantly, Hilda realized her mistake. The 15m range!

Hilda ran like lightning, picking up Baby Beel and running in the direction where the baby demon lord's father had flown. They'd been in a situation like this before, when Beel had gotten a new toy car the Great Demon Lord had sent. As long as her Master didn't cry, Oga Tatsumi would stay alive.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Hoping for some reviews/reactions/comments. This is also my first Beelzebub fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hilda, Oga and Beel were back at Oga's house, sitting together in his room. Thankfully, he was still alive. No thanks to a certain demon nursemaid who nearly got him killed.

Furuichi had gone home but he had to go out and buy ingredients for the croquettes again. Fortunately, nothing out of the ordinary happened and Hilda successfully impressed his family with her cooking skills. He grimaced. She was more beloved than he was.

They hadn't talked yet about the, er, incident that morning. Hilda kept glaring at him the whole day, though. Why was it _his_ fault? She was the one not wearing any underwear!

The memory made his face flush again.

"Stop thinking about what happened this morning, you imbecile!" Hilda snapped at him.

"I... I... How did you know?" Oga stammered.

"Your face is all red, you fool!"

"Well, why weren't you wearing any underwear for god sake!"

"I forgot!"

"How the hell can you forget something like that?"

"I forgot. That's all there is to it!"

"Then it's your fault!"

"You should've closed your eyes!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

The feared husband and wife glared at each other. Finally, Hilda stood up. She was still irritated with him but what's done is done. No use crying over spilled milk.

"Hmph. Well, for your information, I'm wearing underwear now. I bought these yesterday and the lady said it was the latest fashion in the Human World."

She lifted her skirt to show him.

Oga was scandalized. "What are you doing? Baby Beel is here!" He clamped a hand over his eyes but peeked between his fingers.

"He's asleep on your bed." Hilda replied calmly. "You've already seen it so what's the harm? Besides, I want your opinion. Do they look nice?"

"Uuuhhhh..." Furuichi would probably kill to be in a situation like this. Oga didn't know what to say. But he did notice something.

"Why is there a slit in your underwear? I can see something through it..." He suddenly shut up when he realized what he was looking at.

He abruptly stood up and turned his back to her, blushing furiously.

"Is something wrong?" Hilda inquired.

"What the hell is with you and your choice of underwear?" Oga exploded.

"But the lady said they were all the rage-"

"Where exactly did you buy them?" Oga interrupted.

"There's this new underwear store that opened across from the grocery..."

"That new store is a sex shop!"

Hilda furrowed her brow. "I don't understand. So they're no good? This is a problem. I wanted to go back and buy the spiked whip and chains they also had on sale. They looked like they could inflict a lot of pain on humans."

"Arrrghhh! What is with you demons?" Oga was exasperated.

Hilda folded her arms. "She was going to give me a huge discount, you know."

"Don't you have any other underwear?"

Hilda went back to the closet. "Well, I still have a pink one and a purple one..." She held up two lacy panties. They both had slits in the crotch area.

The baby demon lord's father gave up. "That's it! We're going shopping as soon as Baby Beel wakes up from his nap!"

And that was that.

* * *

Sorry for a rather short chapter. Still, reviews are appreciated! I'm kinda apprehensive about the whole concept for this story but decided to give it a try. If anything else, I certainly enjoyed writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

For the twentieth time, Oga wondered how he had gotten himself into this. He felt downright awkward standing in the middle of a lingerie store, with women's underwear everywhere he looked. He wanted to just melt and disappear into the floor.

Hilda, on the other hand, was grabbing stacks of panties with the intention of trying everything on. An overly helpful salesperson was only too happy to assist her.

Oga exhaled. He spied an empty chair and decided that he would just sit and-

"Excuse me, sir." Oga looked up to see the salesperson following Hilda around.

"Your wife is calling for you."

Oga groaned. _What now?_

He left Baby Beel on the chair with strict instructions not to go off wandering on his own and followed the salesperson. She led him to a dressing room a short distance away where Hilda was busy trying everything.

"Tatsumi, come in and tell me what you think." She called out.

Oga debated whether he should go in but in the end, if he left her to decide on her own, she might choose some weird underwear again. So he swallowed and entered the dressing room.

Hilda was facing the mirror. She was holding her skirt up, critically eyeing the black, lace panties she had on.

"Well?" She demanded.

"They're see-through!" He gasped. "Why do you always show your.. Waitaminute." He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You're intentionally showing me your... your..." He couldn't say it.

"I'm not, you idiot!" Hilda blushed, irritated that he thought that. "I just want an airy style, similar to what I wore in the Demon World. Human underwear is too confining."

Oh god... She wore underwear like that all the time in the Demon World? Now he'd never get the image out of his mind. Do all demons wear underwear like that? Did Lamia? Did Yolda? Oh my god... If Furuichi found out...

"Just pick something else!" He ground out before exiting the dressing room.

A few minutes later, she called him again. "How about this one?"

Sighing, Oga re-entered the dressing room... and almost ran out again. Hilda had taken off her gothic Lolita dress and stood in only her black bra and new, bright red panties.

Oga thought he felt a nosebleed coming. "Why did you take off your dress?"

Hilda shrugged. "It was getting to be a pain always lifting my skirt up to see so I just removed it temporarily. So, what do you think? They cover a bit too much, though."

Oga painfully tore his gaze from her chest and glanced down. He was glad to see it covered every bit that should be covered. He heaved a sigh of relief. "I think they're fi-"

Hilda had turned to face the mirror again and he was presented with a nice, full view of her rear. She was wearing a T-back.

This time, his nosebleed came in full force. He had to request the salesperson to get him several tissues lest he bleed all over their underwear.

"Are you trying to kill me, you demon?" He asked her.

"You're the one bleeding all by yourself, you damn fool." Without another word, she bent down and in one swift motion, removed the red T-back. Right in front of Oga.

His mouth gaped open. Hilda was nearly naked before him in nothing but her bra. She was bending over, searching for another underwear to try on. The pose displayed all her womanly glory to him.

In that moment, Oga Tatsumi lost it. He walked up to her until he was standing directly behind the blonde. When the demon maid straightened up and found him so close to her, she paused, staring at him questioningly from the mirror.

Only then did she seem to realize the state she was in. Oga's gaze was fixed at the mirror, his eyes ran up and gown her body brazenly. She suddenly flushed and moved to cover herself with her hand.

He made an evil face. "It's a little too late for that, you know." He caught her hand and slowly moved it to her side. Then, as if in slow motion, he reached for the clasp of her bra.

Hilda held her breath, mesmerized by the sight she was seeing in the mirror. With a soft click, the bra came undone and fell at her feet. Now, she was truly naked before Oga.

Oga swallowed once, twice. How many times had he imagined her unclothed? He had once walked on her while she was bathing in his house but she'd been neck deep in the tub so he didn't get to see anything. He had fantasized about her ever since.

And now that the real thing was before him, all he could think about was that she looked... perfect.

"Ma'am, I have the panties in the aqua color you wanted."

The salesperson's bubbly voice jolted them back to reality. Oga still held Hilda's gaze when she calmly replied, "I'll be right there."

Twenty minutes later, the family was on their way home after purchasing several white, cotton panties. There wasn't anything the least bit extraordinary about them. Oga and Hilda hadn't spoken to each other since they parted in the dressing room.

Dinner was a little awkward. The whole family noticed the tension between Oga and Hilda, though they tried to act like nothing was amiss. Well, everyone except Oga's sister. Misaki had her eyes closed the whole time, shoving food in her mouth and chewing angrily. Suddenly, she slammed her chopsticks down, stood up, and glared at her brother and his "wife". Everyone stared at her in incredulity.

"You two! I don't know what happened between you, but whatever it is, I know it's _your_ fault!" Misaki shouted at Oga.

"Hey-" Oga began defensively. _Why was everything his fault?_

The former Red Tail leader never gave her brother a chance. "Whatever the problem, **FIX IT**!"

"You!" Misaki turned her angry glare at Hilda. "You're sleeping in his room tonight!"

Hilda's eyes widened. But in the face of Misaki's wrath, all the demon maid could say was "Hai."

"You know, there's really no prob-" A scathing look from Oga's sister shut him up at once.

"Da buh dah!" Baby Beel clapped his hands. He thoroughly enjoyed his Aunt's manipulation. His parents looked at him, then at each other, and sighed. If Baby Beel agreed, that left them no other choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Oga was grumbling under his breath as he waited for his bath water to reach the right temperature. Stupid Misaki. His sister was as evil as they come. He mentally noted to consult Furuichi how to get back at her one of these days.

But right now... He was in some deep _shit_.

Fortunately, Oga wasn't one to over think things. Thinking was too much work. Too much effort. He shrugged mentally; it probably wouldn't be so bad... Baby Beel could sleep between them. He'd pretend she didn't exist.

He raised his right foot, preparing to step into the steaming tub. At that point, the bathroom door opened and revealed Hilda, wrapped in a towel. Her blonde hair was undone and her green eyes registered surprise.

They stared at each other in utter shock.

Against her will, the demon's eyes drifted lower. Oga panicked and hurriedly jumped into the tub. The demon nursemaid blushed furiously and quickly turned to exit the bathroom. Not before she had seen everything, though.

She stood with her back pressed to the door, heart racing. Her knuckles were clutching the towel so tightly, they turned white. Beel, who was sitting on Oga's bed, looked at her curiously.

Oga, for his part, submerged himself fully in the warm water and wished it could wash away his mortification.

* * *

Moments later, the two lay side by side in Oga's bed, not talking, both staring at the ceiling. Oga's mother came in a while ago to pick up Baby Beel. She gave some lame excuse of showing Beel a new toy but Oga knew better. His stupid family was giving them some alone time.

Like the demon lord baby he was, Beel gave his father the thumbs up sign with matching sparkles before the door softly closed behind him.

So now Oga was alone with the brat's mother. In his bed... Crap.

"You did it on purpose," he accused out of the blue.

"Damn fool. Who'd want to see you naked?" Hilda retorted.

"Apparently, you do. It's to get back at me for seeing you naked today." Oga rationalized.

"Don't draw stupid conclusions, you idiot. Why weren't you playing that damn videogame of yours after dinner, like you always do?" The demon hissed angrily.

"I wanted to turn in early tonight so I wouldn't have to deal with you sharing my bed!" Oga retorted. "I was supposed to be already asleep by the time you came up here."

"Well, I certainly don't want to sleep with a moron like you, either!"

The words were out of her mouth before Hilda realized what she just said. That statement was so wrong on so many levels that she turned five shades of red in five seconds, but thankfully, he wasn't looking at her and it was too dark in the room for him to see, anyway, even if he was.

The silence that followed was awkward, to say the least.

Recovering from his shock, a demonic grin suddenly formed on Oga's face. He turned on his side, resting on an elbow, to fully stare at her. Hilda just kept her gaze directed at the ceiling, completely ignoring him.

"You didn't get angry at the dressing room today." It wasn't a question but a matter of fact statement.

Hilda ignored him.

"Could it be..." Oga began quietly. "That you don't mind me seeing you naked?" He thought that a faint tinge of red colored Hilda's cheeks. But it could just as well be his imagination in the dim room. The anger in her green eyes was unmistakable, though.

Hilda glared at him like only a demon and a woman can. "What are you getting at, you pea-brained scum?" Her emerald eyes narrowed to mere slits.

Oga might be a moron at times but he wasn't completely stupid. And unlike any man in his right mind, he wasn't afraid of her.

"Could it be..." Oga repeated slowly, emphasizing each word. "That an exasperating, frustrating, annoying and completely diabolical demon like you, actually likes me?"

**POW!**

Hilda punched him right in the face and for comical effect, Oga landed on the floor in a haphazard pose face-first a few feet from the bed while Hilda was shrouded in shadow with glowing eyes.

"Damn you, woman!" Oga complained when he picked himself up, an angry red bruise on his left cheek. "Your punch is stronger than Toujou's."

"For your information, you fool, I am not in the least attracted to you. I was merely caught off guard by your actions today. Don't make it any more than it is." Hilda declared in that haughty manner of hers. Despite being clad only in a knee length white night gown, she was as intimidating as ever.

_Caught off guard, my ass. _

He gave her a lopsided grin that sent all her senses on high alert. The bastard was plotting something.

Oga pretended to go back to the bed but at the last second, reached for Hilda's arm. The demon nurse was expecting an attack and immediately retaliated by trying to punch him again. However, the delinquent wouldn't fall for the same tactic twice. We're talking about the Oga here, the monster that stormed Akuma High and destroyed Ishiyama twice. He easily out maneuvred her, prompting a curse from Hilda. He hooked a leg around hers, making her lose her balance.

They fell together on the bed with Oga on top of her. In the blink of an eye, he had her wrists secured with each hand while Hilda continued to glare at him.

"Unhand me, you animal." She spat acidly. His grin widened.

"Not until you admit it."

"I have nothing to admit, you conceited bastard! I _detest_ you!"

"Really?" Oga wasn't giving up so easily. Hilda was breathing so hard from frustration that her heaving breasts distracted him. When Oga's eyes settled on her chest, alarm bells went off in Hilda's head.

Her night dress was painfully thin, almost diaphanous. And she wasn't wearing a bra. Her current pose stretched the fabric over her ample bosom and she could clearly see the outline of her nipples. No doubt the jerk above her could, too. Breathing didn't help either. The motion lifted her breasts up and down and if his expression was any indication, Oga was mesmerized by the simple action.

Strangely, having him see her body through the gown felt even more embarrassing than being completely naked, earlier. Perhaps it was his close proximity that was playing havoc on her senses. Oga was so close that she could feel his warm breath fan her face. His lower body was cradled snugly between her thighs and as the seconds ticked by, she could feel him grow hard against her belly.

Damn, Oga thought. This wasn't exactly what he planned. But whatever. Something had made her anger evaporate. Hilda lay quietly beneath him, watching what he would do next.

He released one of her hands to trace a finger under her chin and down her neck. He toyed with the laces of her dress for a while, debating with himself. One pull and the garment would no longer be a hindrance.

Just one little pull...

He carefully watched Hilda's reaction as he gave a gentle tug. The bow loosened and Oga slowly parted the material to expose her collarbone.

Continuing his slow exploration, he slid a finger down her chest, revealing more of her flesh as he made his way down. When his finger reached the valley between her breasts, Oga watched in amusement as Hilda caught her breath in anticipation.

Another tug and her dress yielded its prize. Hilda's full breasts came to view. He traced the shape of her left breast, making circles on her heated flesh, but carefully avoiding the nipple. Hilda's breasts were certainly large, larger than any of the other girls in school. Oga cupped the full mound, squeezing slightly so that the nipple jutted outward. They more than filled his palm, and he marvelled at their softness.

"Tatsumi..." Hilda sounded a bit breathless to his ears. He wondered if she even realized how natural his name sounded on her lips.

When he ran his thumb across her nipple, a soft moan escaped her and Oga smiled in satisfaction. He bent his dark head to her chest and ran his tongue around her nipple several times before taking it into his mouth, sucking strongly. With his free hand, Oga gently fondled her other breast, rolling the nipple between his fingertips then pinching lightly.

Of its own accord, Hilda's hand came up to hold his head securely to her, while she arched her back to give him better access. What he was doing to her felt so good. Was this what it felt like to make love to a man?

In all her sixteen years of life, not once had she even entertained the notion of love. Or any sort of relationship with a man, for that matter. In her mind, her life was already wholly devoted to her master. There was no room for anyone else. Hilda had been perfectly happy with the arrangement because she loved Beelze with all her heart. If he so required, she would die for him in a heartbeat.

And yet...

Somehow, this mere human who was her master's adoptive father and contractor, was making her feel all sorts of things. At first, she hated him on sight, deeming him unworthy of her master. She was forced to tolerate him, having no other choice after the contract was formed. As time went by, she grew to respect him, and maybe, if she admitted it to herself, she also admired his strength and his sincere desire to protect Beel. In the end, she acknowledged him as her master's parent. When Jabberwock came after her, she had been perfectly willing to sacrifice herself and leave Beel in his care, confident of his ability to raise the baby demon lord.

But the impudent human would have none of that. Without using a single brain cell to actually _think_ through his actions, he had rushed headlong to challenge Behemoth's army to get her back. The moron had risked her master's life for hers. He even had the gall to shout it to her face to just shut up and wait for him to rescue her.

But he succeeded.

Hilda breathed deeply, thinking of these things as he continued to suckle her breast.

_Him. Her. And their son._

Oga raised his head to stare deeply in her eyes. There was a change in her that he couldn't quite put his finger on but she had a curious, thoughtful look on her face as she stared back at him. He would probably describe her expression as tender except that "Hilda" and "tender" did not belong in the same sentence.

Looking at her half closed eye and dewy lips, Oga felt the sudden urge to taste her. He leaned in slowly, giving her ample opportunity to say no.

Hilda, reading his intention, let her eyes drift close and waited for the kiss. After what seemed like an excruciatingly long moment, she felt the barest brush of his lips against hers. It was a hesitant, feather-light kiss. Almost as if Oga was asking for her permission.

Suddenly impatient with him, Hilda deepened the kiss, opening her mouth in invitation. Oga let out a groan, his tongue slipped past her parted lips to explore her warm mouth. Her lips were so goddamn soft and she tasted better than the croquettes he loved so much. Way better.

Hilda responded passionately, catching his tongue and sucking on it. She became so lost in the kiss that it took a moment for her to realize that one of Oga's hands was caressing her thigh, stroking up and down. Each time he stroked up, his hand reached ever higher.

Oga broke the kiss to remove the rest of her dress. He was in a fever now, aching to see all of her. When he saw that Hilda was lying there, naked save for a pair of simple, white, cotton panties, he almost laughed out loud. Those fucking panties were the cause of all this. Or rather, the _lack of it_, was.

Sliding them off her took only half a second. Hilda wouldn't stand being the only one naked, though. She hooked her thumbs into his shorts and unceremoniously dragged them down his body. His white T-shirt followed soon after.

When Oga slowly started to part her thighs, Hilda stiffened. He raised an eyebrow at her inquiringly.

"I haven't done this before." She said quietly.

"Neither have I." Oga admitted. "Do you want me to stop?"

A slight pause.

"No." She answered softly. Oga slowly exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Hoping to alleviate some of her worry, he started kissing her knee, making his way up, slowly. When he reached her thighs, Hilda relaxed, enjoying his ministrations. Without any coaxing from Oga, she parted her legs for him.

Oga smiled to himself. Without warning, he buried his head between her legs, tasting the sensitive flesh there. He heard Hilda gasp his name but he didn't let up on the gentle onslaught. He licked her thoroughly, tasting every inch of her, sliding his tongue between her already wet folds, and flicking at the tight bud. The heady sensation made Hilda involuntarily arch her hips in ecstasy, silently demanding for more.

When he raised his head to grin wickedly at her, Hilda saw his smug expression and glared at him. She reached down between them to grab his throbbing shaft and was rewarded when he let out a sharp curse at her touch. Her slender fingers curled around him and she leisurely started to stroke the hard length, enjoying the velvety softness of his skin. She cupped his balls tenderly, fondled them, and marvelled at how soft they were in contrast to his manhood.

Oga gritted his teeth but let her have her way until he thought he would explode if it lasted a second more. He pulled her hand away from his flesh and moved to cover her body with his own. He was already so stiff it was almost painful. He needed to be inside her. _Right now._

Hilda could feel the tip of his shaft poking right at her moist entrance. Oga rubbed himself against her wetness and they both groaned at the sweet friction. He ground against her hips, completely coating his erection with her slick juices.

"Hilda, do you trust me?" He asked hoarsely.

The question took her by surprise but she answered it anyway.

"Idiot. I've trusted you ever since I told you that you were the only parent my master has in this world."

Oga couldn't help but grin. It was just like her to pick a fight even while in the middle of sex. In one fluid motion, he entered her, burying himself to the hilt. He fought desperately to hold himself still, wanting to give her time to adjust to the feeling, even though every cell in his body cried for him to thrust again and again.

For Hilda, finally being filled by him brought her indescribable pleasure. Out of pure instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist, straining to take more of him inside her as she possibly could. Her hips jerked up to meet his and Oga sucked in his breath loud enough to make her smile in satisfaction.

When she started grinding her hips against his, Oga groaned and began thrusting helplessly, each stroke faster and more powerful than the last. Hilda matched his furious movements, meeting each of his thrusts with her own. Oga couldn't seem to slow down, not that Hilda minded the rough lovemaking. She was hungry for him and was bucking just as wildly beneath him. The only sounds that came from them were moans, pants and hard breathing.

The feel of him sliding in and out of her was so exquisite; it obliterated any other thought in her passion-filled mind. It was pure, unadulterated, pleasure.

"Hilda, I'm almost... almost..."

"Me too. Don't stop... Tatsumi."

Her climax came like a tidal wave, crashing into her and sweeping everything else from her mind. She ended up crying out his name as he emptied himself inside her.

Exhausted and completely spent, Oga wanted nothing more than to stay exactly where he was, but rolled off the blonde so as not to crush her with his weight. So he did the next best thing. He drew the covers over both of them, pulled Hilda close, and shut his eyes, sighing contentedly.

When Misaki entered Oga's room to return the sleeping baby in her arms, that was exactly how she found them, in each other's arms, sleeping soundly. A happy smile formed on her lips that her plan was a success.

Somehow, Oga sensed his sister's presence and cracked an eye open. Misaki just kept on grinning at him. Oga rolled his eyes but made room for Baby Beel, careful not to wake Hilda. Misaki handed over the sleeping baby and Oga put his son between himself and Hilda. Misaki winked at him before tiptoeing silently out of the room.

Oga glanced once more at the sleeping blonde beside him. This was only the second time that Hilda slept in his bed. The first was when she lost her memories. He had freaked out back then.

But now, he decided she belonged nowhere else. His last thought before drifting off was that he had never seen her look more at peace than she did that night.

* * *

**A/N**

_This story ended in a more serious (and fluffier) note than I expected but I'm relatively happy with it considering I had absolutely no idea how to end this story__ in the first place. (I just wanted to write about Hilda's underwear.. LOL!)_

_To tell the truth, this wasn't supposed to be a lemon. That's why the rating was T to begin with. It was supposed to be silly and naughty, but not erotic. Misaki should've walked in on them before any of the hot stuff began... I put the blame squarely on my reviewers. I mean, hey, you guys were practically **begging** for it! *sighs* Lol. So here's your lemon, as request-, er, demanded._

_Hope you all enjoyed it._


End file.
